Dans l'autre dimension
by Saluzozette
Summary: SPOILER ALERTE ! Jusqu'à l'épisode 18 et peut-être plus ! Cisco était tellement excité à l'idée d'essayer sa dernière invention qu'il réussi à convaincre Caitlin de ne pas attendre Barry et Wells pour l'expérimenter. Ils apprendront alors des choses qu'ils auraient peut-être préféré ignorer, mais qui leur sauveront sans doute la vie, au final.


**Hello hello ! C'est dépaysant de poster sur un nouveau fandom ^^ surtout un aussi petit que celui-ci pour l'instant.**

**Donc voilà, je me promenais et j'ai trouvé qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas assez de fiction à la gloire de l'amitié Cisco/Caitlin/Barry. Donc voici ma contribution =) **

**ATTENTION, ça spoile jusqu'à l'épisode 18 qui n'est pas encore sortit puisque ça mentionne certaines choses que l'on ne vois que dans le teaser pour l'instant. À part cette invention, le reste n'est que pure imagination de ma part (à part pour les événement dans l'autre dimension ^^)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, ne venez pas me déchiqueter vivant si je fais des erreurs, n'oubliez pas que je suis nouvelle sur le fandom x)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Dans l'autre dimension :**_

Caitlin et Cisco étaient excités comme des puces. Sur le bureau du jeune homme, sa dernière création n'attendait plus qu'à être utilisée. Il avait eu du mal à créer ces lunettes multi-dimensionnelles. Elles étaient sans doute l'invention la plus incroyable et la plus difficile à fabriquer qu'il avait eu à mettre au point de toute sa vie, et pourtant, il avait modifié l'une de ses voitures en plastique pour la faire voler quand il avait dix ans. Mais ces lunettes… Ces lunettes, c'était autre chose.

« C'est tellement cool que rien ne pourra jamais être plus cool, décréta-t-il à mi-voix, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua Caitlin qui, même si elle rechignait à le montrer, était tout aussi excitée que lui. Tu inventeras plein d'autres choses encore plus cool, j'en suis sûre.

\- Peut-être, mais rien d'aussi dingue. »

Les deux scientifiques retombèrent dans un silence admiratif. Cette invention devait leur permettre de régler leur problème de méta-humain actuel. Elle devait permettre à Barry de voir les événements qui se déroulaient au même instant dans l'autre dimension, celle qu'il avait quittée deux semaines plus tôt. Caitlin avait eu du mal à avaler son histoire de retour dans le passé, au contraire de Cisco qui avait été tellement emballé par l'idée qu'il avait créé ces lunettes en à peine trois jours.

« Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, maintenant. Pas vrai ? Demanda celui-ci, dont le sourire faisait le tour du visage.

\- Quoi, tu veux les essayer ? Maintenant ? Cisco, on devrait attendre Barry et le docteur Wells…

\- Mais il faut bien vérifier si elles marchent, non ?

\- Tu les as fabriquées. Elles ne peuvent pas ne pas marcher.

\- Je suis flatté par l'estime que tu me portes Caitlin, mais je préférais quand même être sûr.

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres avec frustration. Il avait ce regard qui rendait Caitlin complètement incapable de résister à ses demandes. Comment un garçon aussi lumineux, aussi joyeux et aussi optimiste que lui pouvait-il parfois avoir l'air si sérieux et si grave ? Cisco tira deux chaises près du bureau et obligea son amie à s'asseoir.

« Écoute, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main. Ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup d'erreurs à mon actif. Non, écoute-moi ! Insista-t-il quand Caitlin voulut l'interrompre. Par ma faute, Snart a des armes mortelles et connaît l'identité de Barry. Et il a torturé mon frère. Ajoute aussi l'évasion de Hartley et le Reverse-Flash qui a presque tué le docteur Wells à cause de mon erreur, et ça ne me fait pas un palmarès très reluisant.

\- Hartley était…

\- Oui, je sais, ça nous a permis de sauver Ronnie, coupa Cisco en écartant les protestations de son amie d'un geste de la main. Mais le fait est que ce con est de nouveau dehors, et que c'est de ma faute. Il pourrait encore essayer de s'en prendre au docteur, s'il le voulait. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne me sens pas particulièrement fier de moi en ce moment. Alors, pour une fois, j'aimerais être vraiment sûr de ne pas merder.

\- Tu n'as rien à nous prouver, Cisco, lui assura Caitlin d'une voix douce.

\- À toi et Barry, peut-être. Mais j'ai besoin de prouver au docteur Wells qu'il n'a pas eu tort de me faire confiance. J'ai besoin de lui prouver que je mérite d'être ici.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ?

\- Il est plus proche d'un père que mon véritable père à mes yeux. Il m'a fait confiance quand personne d'autre ne le faisait, il m'a donné un travail fabuleux, il m'a permis de te rencontrer, de rencontrer Ronnie, et Barry. Je lui dois énormément. »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire, sachant qu'ils ressentaient plus ou moins la même chose au sujet de leur mentor. La seule différence que Cisco n'avait pas soulignée, était qu'en plus de ses erreurs, il se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir un instant soupçonné son bienfaiteur d'avoir un lien quelconque avec le meurtre de Nora Allen. C'était aussi cette culpabilité qui le poussait à agir.

« Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être sûr ? Demanda-t-il. Parce que si je devais donner les lunettes à Barry et m'apercevoir ensuite qu'elles ne sont pas opérationnelles, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder le docteur Wells dans les yeux. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Caitlin ne résista pas au regard de son ami. Il avait besoin de confiance, de certitudes, et elle ne pouvait pas les lui refuser après ce qu'il venait de dire. Le cœur serré par le mépris que Cisco avait l'air de se vouer, elle eut un faible sourire et rendit les armes.

« Bon, comment ça marche ? »

Bien qu'elle sache cela parfaitement impossible, Caitlin eu l'impression que la pièce s'illuminait avec le visage de son ami. La jeune femme trouvait incroyable qu'un simple sourire de sa part puisse à ce point lui donner envie de le serrer dans ses bras. De même, une seule larme de Cisco la plongeait dans un état de détresse profonde. Elle aimait tellement son ami qu'il était devenu comme un frère, une ombre, une partie d'elle-même. Comment était-il possible de dépendre à ce point des sourires d'une personne ?

« C'est très simple, expliqua Cisco avec enthousiasme en s'emparant des lunettes. Il suffit de les mettre, et tu verras directement ce qu'il se passe dans l'autre dimension. En ce qui te concerne, bien sûr.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Si je mets les lunettes, je verrais ce qu'il se passe pour moi. Si tu les mets, tu verras ce qu'il se passe pour toi, etc…

\- D'accord.

\- Mais ! Grâce à mon génie technologique, cet écran d'ordinateur au rabais et ces câbles électriques que j'ai trouvés dans une poubelle, le testeur ne sera pas le seul à voir ce qu'il se passe. Les spectateurs auront aussi l'image. Et d'ici à ce que Barry les utilise, j'aurais peut-être réussi à mettre le son. »

Toujours un peu inquiète à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit sans en parler d'abords à Barry et Wells, Caitlin se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour l'invention de Cisco qui fonctionnerait, elle en était sûre, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé agir dans le dos des gens. Cependant, son ami avait l'air tellement heureux d'être le premier à tester sa création qu'elle ne se sentit pas capable de revenir sur sa parole. Et puis après tout, il avait raison : que pouvait-il arriver ?

« Tu peux enlever les lunettes à n'importe quel moment ? Demanda-t-elle comme dernière assurance.

\- Oui, et toi aussi. Au cas où je me prendrais trop au jeu, tu peux intervenir quand tu veux. Je serais peut-être désorienté pendant un moment, mais ça passera vite. Ça devrait être génial. Je me suis appliqué pour que la sensation soit tellement réelle que ce sera comme si on vivait vraiment l'expérience !

\- Ok, très bien. On commence ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le sourire de Cisco fut éblouissant. En sautillant de joie, il contourna le bureau et s'allongea sur le lit d'hôpital dans lequel Barry avait passé neuf mois.

« C'est plus sûr d'être allongé, expliqua-t-il en réponse au regard surprit de Caitlin. Ça peut être difficile de se concentrer à la fois sur ce qu'il se passe ici et sur ce qu'il se passe dans l'autre dimension. »

Il s'installa confortablement alors que son amie s'asseyait à côté de lui et tournait l'écran vers elle.

« Aller, c'est partit. Ça va être énorme. »

Un sourire extatique sur les lèvres, Cisco posa les lunettes sur ses yeux. Il se tortilla une dernière fois pour son confort puis leva un pouce en direction de Caitlin.

« Envoie la gomme. »

La jeune femme brancha le câble qui devait relier les lunettes à l'écran, et celui-ci devint noir. Rien ne se passa pendant presque une minute.

« Tu as mis les lunettes en route ? Demanda alors Cisco en redressant la tête.

\- Oui. J'ai lancé le logiciel et j'ai fait les branchements… Ça ne marche pas ?

\- On dirait que non, répondit le jeune homme dont les sourcils froncés trahissaient la frustration et l'agacement quand il posa sa création sur le côté. Tu vois, tu ne devrais pas avoir une confiance aussi aveugle en ce que je fais. J'ai encore foiré.

\- J'y crois pas, rétorqua Caitlin attrapant l'invention de son ami et en le poussant du lit pour pouvoir s'y asseoir. C'est moi qui ai dû rater un branchement. Je ne suis pas super douée en informatique, ajouta-t-elle en ajustant les lunettes sur son nez. Ce n'est pas mon rayon. Je suis sûre qu'elles marchent. »

Peu convaincu, Cisco recommença néanmoins les manips que sa collègue avait effectuées moins d'une minute auparavant, alors que celle-ci s'installait pour l'expérience, et cette fois, on vit le laboratoire du jeune homme apparaître à l'écran. Celui-ci jubila.

« Ah ah ! S'exclama-t-il, un large sourire ornant son visage. Ça marche !

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, répondit Caitlin qui souriait elle aussi. Maintenant tais-toi, j'entends quelqu'un. »

L'expérience était incroyable. Alors qu'elle se savait allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être assise sur le tapis de course de Barry. Elle compris tout de suite qu'en tant qu'observatrice, elle n'aurait pas voix au chapitre en ce qui concernait son corps. La Caitlin de l'autre dimension avait la maîtrise totale, ce qui était une impression plutôt désagréable.

Le labo de Cisco était plongé dans l'obscurité et Caitlin, les mains repliées l'une sur l'autre, ne faisait rien. Elle ne remarqua que les lumières étaient toutes éteintes que lorsque quelqu'un alluma le plafonnier de la pièce d'à côté.

« Quelqu'un arrive, apprit-elle à Cisco, un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude dans la voix à la constatation que ce qu'elle disait à son ami dans sa dimension n'avait aucune incidence sur celle qu'elle voyait dans les lunettes. Je crois que c'est Barry.

\- Pourquoi c'est vide à trois heures de l'après-midi ? S'étonna l'ingénieur dont les yeux étaient rivés à l'écran. Où est le docteur Wells ? »

Quelle étrange impression que d'entendre si parfaitement la voix d'une personne qui n'est pas censée être dans les alentours, se dit Caitlin avec amusement. Quand Barry poussa la porte du labo, Cisco eut un rire surexcité.

« C'est trop génial ! Jubila-t-il.

\- Chut ! Le rabroua son ami qui ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de sourire. Tais-toi !

\- **Je savais que je te trouverais ici. **», déclara Barry d'une voix douce.

La première chose qui étonna Caitlin fut le visage de son ami. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et la lumière pétillante qui illuminait d'habitude ses yeux était absente. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui en silence, sans entrer dans la pièce. Ce silence fut la seconde chose qui attira l'attention de Caitlin. Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question. Elle n'avait même pas bougé.

« Il se passe un truc bizarre, annonça-t-elle à l'adresse de Cisco.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Attends, je ne sais pas.

**-** **Tu devrais sortir,** déclara Barry avec douceur. **Ça va faire deux semaines que tu restes enfermée ici toute la journée.**

**\- On a trouvé Wells ? **Demanda enfin la Caitlin de l'autre dimension d'une voix nouée.

**\- Non… Joe et Eddie sont sur l'affaire.**

**\- Alors je ne sortirais pas,** rétorqua-t-elle. **Pas tant qu'on ne saura pas où il est. **»

Caitlin sentit son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine et fut à deux doigts d'ôter les lunettes. Était-on en train de parler de la disparition du Docteur ? Avait-il été enlevé ?

« Ils ne savent pas où est le docteur Wells, balbutia-t-elle à Cisco.

\- Quoi ? »

La voix de son ami était beaucoup moins excitée, tout d'un coup. Sans avoir besoin de le regarder, Caitlin sut qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à leur mentor, soit-il d'une autre dimension, et ils le vivraient très mal.

« Il a disparu depuis deux semaines, apparemment… ajouta-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait avec l'un et l'autre de ses amis, en même temps.

\- Deux semaines… Répéta lentement Cisco. C'est quand Barry est revenu dans le passé. Il a du se passer quelque chose juste après.

\- D'ailleurs… Si Barry est revenu dans notre dimension, comment peut-il être toujours dans celle-là ? Demanda Caitlin qui n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au problème jusque-là.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Ma théorie est qu'il a du y avoir une séparation temporelle au moment où Barry est revenu. Il se serait en quelque sorte dédoublé. L'une de ses versions est revenue et a prit la place du Barry qu'on avait ici, et l'autre est restée là-bas. C'est celle-là que tu vois. Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie. Le docteur Wells doit en avoir une meilleure. »

Caitlin n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout suivi, mais comprenait à peu près l'idée.

Dans ses lunettes, Barry avait soupiré et s'était finalement approché pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, qui n'avait pas bronché. Elle continuait de fixer ses mains, tremblante.

« **On le retrouvera,** déclara-t-il doucement. **Je te le promets, Caitlin.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, après un long silence durant lequel elle avait examiné la pièce autour d'eux. **Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on peut continuer sans lui ?** »

Alors que Barry baissait la tête, la jeune femme allongée sur le lit d'hôpital aux côtés de Cisco fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre de complètement comprendre la situation et cela la terrifiait. Wells avait-il disparu, ou était-il mort ?

« Cisco… Ils n'ont même pas l'air de savoir s'il est vivant… », balbutia-t-elle, la voix nouée par une angoisse indescriptible.

Alors que dans une dimension, Barry passait un bras autour de ses épaules, dans l'autre, Cisco attrapa sa main et la serra très fort. Il avait l'air d'être aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

« **Je sais ce que tu ressens,** murmura Barry.** J'ai vécu ça, moi aussi. **

**\- Non, je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes…**

**\- J'ai perdu ma mère à onze ans, Caitlin. À cause du même homme. Crois-moi, je sais. **

\- Oh, bon sang, Cisco ! S'exclama la jeune femme. C'est le Reverse-Flash qui s'en est pris au docteur !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Gronda son ami avec colère. Encore lui ! »

Caitlin grinça des dents. Cela n'allait pas aider Cisco à reprendre confiance en lui. Savoir qu'au moins une version de Wells avait été enlevée et était peut-être morte par la faute du Reverse-Flash qui s'était échappé à cause d'une de ses erreurs allait rendre Cisco encore plus mal dans sa peau. La jeune femme aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal lorsqu'elle se rendit soudain compte que la version d'elle-même dans l'autre dimension s'était mise à pleurer.

« **Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer sans lui, Barry,** sanglotait-elle alors que son ami la serrait plus fort contre lui. **Ça fait deux semaines et j'ai toujours l'impression de manquer d'air. C'est presque aussi douloureux que pour Ronnie… Sauf qu'à l'époque, il était là pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Aujourd'hui… Il n'y a plus personne.**

\- Attends un peu… marmonna Caitlin à côté de Cisco, alors qu'un doute horrible s'installait dans son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda celui-ci.

**\- J'ai vécu la même chose,** déclara Barry sans que la jeune femme ait eu le temps de répondre à son ami. **Ça sera extrêmement douloureux au début, et certains jours, tu auras l'impression que plus rien ne sert de vivre. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Caitlin. La douleur ne part jamais, mais elle s'atténue. Il y a toujours moyen de s'en sortir. Tu as Ronnie pour t'aider. Et je serais là, moi aussi. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu un ami…**

\- Caitlin ? Appela Cisco.

**\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! **Sanglota-t-elle. **Il était… Ce n'était… Il n'était pas seulement mon ami, Barry. Il n'était plus seulement mon ami depuis longtemps. Il était tellement plus ! Il m'a tellement aidé… Je ne comprends même pas comment le monde peut continuer à tourner sans lui…**

**\- Je sais que ça peut paraître sans espoirs, mais il faut continuer,** insista Barry.** Il ne faut pas laisser tomber.**

\- Caitlin ?

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? **Protesta-t-elle sans prêter attention à la voix de Cisco. **On ne peut rien faire, sans lui ! Strictement rien.** »

Au lieu de répondre tout de suite, Barry commença à bercer son amie. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait, lui aussi.

« **Je suis tellement désolée, **murmura-t-elle.** Tout est de ma faute…**

**\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.**

**\- Si, c'est vrai. J'avais une seule chose à faire et je l'ai raté. Tout est arrivé parce que je suis une terrible menteuse. Si j'avais été meilleure, Wells n'aurait rien compris. Il ne serait pas parti et n'aurait pas…**

\- Hey,Caitlin, tu m'entends ?

**\- Il est le seul responsable,** asséna Barry dont le visage reflétait à présent la rage. **Cet homme n'est rien qu'un assassin. Tu n'es pas coupable. Il a tué plusieurs personnes, et il payera pour ses crimes. **

**\- Je croyais qu'il l'aimait comme un fils, **bredouilla-t-elle.** Je croyais qu'il nous aimait tous. Barry… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Cisco ? Il était le dernier qui méritait de mourir !**

**\- Personne ne mérite de mourir, tu sais ? Ni Cisco, ni ma mère, ni personne…**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne le reverrais jamais… Des fois, j'ai encore l'impression que si je compose son numéro, j'entendrai sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Ou que si je reste assez longtemps dans cette pièce, il finira par arriver. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit parti pour de vrai… Barry, ce n'est pas possible…**

\- Caitlin ! »

Brusquement, il n'y eut plus de Barry, plus de labo plongé dans le noir, plus de lunettes. Caitlin se retrouva allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, éblouie par la lumière, les joues ruisselantes de larmes et le corps tout entier secoué de sanglots. Au-dessus d'elle, Cisco la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Hey, tu m'as fait peur, réponds quand on t'appelle, la rabroua-t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait. Caitlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La seule vue du visage de son ami avait fait redoubler la jeune femme de larmes et elle se redressa vivement pour le serrer dans ses bras. Bien que surprit, il lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte.

« Caitlin, Caitlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, enfin ? Balbutia-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Qu'est-il arrivé au docteur Wells ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête à l'entente de ce nom et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'ingénieur. Entendre de sa propre bouche que son mentor avait assassiné son meilleur ami la rendait malade. L'idée même de la mort de Cisco lui donnait envie de hurler, et savoir que dans une autre dimension, Wells avait été capable d'un acte aussi horrible que de lui ôter la vie la faisait douter de la cohérence du monde. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait raconté cette histoire, elle lui aurait rit au nez pour l'idée ridicule que Cisco puisse mourir, puis lui aurait craché au visage pour avoir salit ainsi l'image qu'elle avait du docteur. Mais l'histoire lui avait été contée par la seule personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas traiter de menteuse : elle-même. Et dans ce cas, aussi douloureux cela soit-il, elle était obligée d'y croire. Il existait vraiment une dimension, quelque part, où Wells avait tué Cisco pour une raison inconnue. Une dimension où l'assassin de Cisco et celui de Nora Allen n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne : le Reverse-Flash. Une dimension où Wells était le Reverse-Flash.

« Caitlin, respire, lui ordonna l'ingénieur en brisant leur étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Respire, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes.

\- Cisco… Cisco, Wells n'était pas mort, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de contenir ses sanglots sans grands succès. Ce n'était pas de lui dont je parlais avec Barry.

\- Alors il va bien ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire soulagé. Il n'a pas disparu à cause du Reverse-Flash ?

\- Non… Cisco, il est le Reverse-Flash ! Et celui qui était mort… C'était toi. Depuis deux semaines. Il t'avait tué et avait disparut. »

Jamais Caitlin ne pourrait oublier l'expression de son ami à cet instant-là. L'ingénieur devint blanc comme un linge et vacilla sur ses jambes. Sans la chaise qui attendait derrière lui, il serait tombé en arrière. Il s'était à peine effondré que sa collègue s'agenouillait devant lui et serrait ses mains dans les siennes.

« C'était une autre dimension ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas pareil pour nous, jamais…

\- Caitlin… »

La jeune femme aurait aimé continuer de parler. Elle aurait aimé prouver à Cisco que rien de ce qui s'était passé dans l'autre dimension ne pouvait être valable dans la leur, mais le ton de son ami ainsi que ses propres convictions la poussèrent à se taire. Elle n'était pas femme à vivre dans le déni.

Le regard de Cisco n'avait plus rien de joyeux ni d'excité. Il était sombre, incroyablement triste et meurtri, mais surtout, il était résigné. Un simple échange suffit aux deux jeunes gens pour accepter la vérité : l'homme à qui ils devaient tout, leur mentor et surtout leur ami, était un meurtrier. L'homme que Cisco regardait comme un père, l'homme à qui Caitlin devait d'avoir rencontré et son meilleur ami, et l'amour de sa vie, l'homme qui avait sauvé Barry, cet homme était le Reverse-Flash.

« Tu sais que c'est vrai, murmura Cisco d'une voix brisée, un nœud dans la gorge.

\- Et toi, tu le savais déjà, répondit Caitlin sur le même ton, toujours agenouillée devant son ami. Pas vrai ?

\- J'ai eu des doutes… Mais je croyais que je m'étais trompé. Le sang ne correspondait pas, alors je me suis dit…

\- Quel sang ?

\- Celui qu'on a trouvé dans l'ancienne maison de Barry, Joe et moi. »

En quelques lignes, Cisco raconta ce que le vieux flic et lui avaient découvert chez les Allen. Caitlin se sentit mal.

« Comme le sang ne correspondait pas, j'ai cru mettre trompé, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais Wells doit être le Reverse-Flash, c'est la seule explication. Je ne comprend ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais il doit l'être.

\- Tes lunettes marchaient très bien, tout à l'heure, murmura son amie. Si tu n'as rien vu, c'est parce que tu étais mort dans l'autre dimension.

\- C'est ça. J'arrive pas à y croire… »

Dans un mouvement pas tout à fait contrôlé, Cisco se pencha en avant et appuya les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux. Caitlin le serra alors contre elle. Le corps du jeune homme tremblait dans ses bras.

« Il faut en parler à Barry, décida-t-elle. Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça doucement son ami. Le père de Barry est en prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. On ne peut pas l'y laisser plus longtemps. Mais Caitlin… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir regarder Wells dans les yeux… Je… Bon sang…

\- Cisco ? Cisco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- J'avais des doutes, c'est vrai. Je me suis demandé pendant un petit moment si Wells ne pouvait pas être le meurtrier de Nora Allen, et malgré ça, je croyais quand même qu'il m'aimait bien. Je croyais quand même que je comptais un peu à ses yeux. Mais s'il est capable de me tuer, alors je suppose que… »

Cette fois, le jeune homme fondit en larmes et Caitlin sentit son cœur sombrer. Wells les avait tous trahis, mais Cisco devait se sentir bien plus mal que tout le monde. N'avait-il pas avoué, seulement une demi-heure plus tôt, qu'il le considérait comme un père ?

« Il faut qu'on parle à Barry rapidement, déclara-t-elle. Il faut qu'on lui parle avant d'avoir affaire à Wells. Parce que moi non plus, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir agir comme si de rien n'était…

\- Tu as toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse, plaisanta faiblement Cisco en redressant la tête.

\- Et ça t'a coûté la vie, dans l'autre dimension. », commenta amèrement Caitlin.

Bien sûr, techniquement elle n'était en rien responsable de la mort de l'autre Cisco, mais dans les faits, elle se sentait quand même coupable, car elle savait parfaitement que le mensonge ne faisait pas partie de ses attribues naturels. L'autre version d'elle-même aurait dû prévoir que Wells ne serait pas dupe à son mauvais jeu d'actrice. Et si elle n'y avait pas pensé dans l'autre dimension, alors elle pouvait très bien ne pas y penser dans celle-ci.

« S'il te plaît, Cisco, demanda-t-elle à son ami, le plus sérieusement du monde. Promets-moi que tu ne me demanderas jamais de mentir pour toi. Si tu devais avoir un secret grave, ne me le confie surtout pas. Je risquerais de te trahir sans le vouloir.

\- Caitlin, je…

\- Promets-moi ! Si tu es mort dans une autre dimension parce que je ne suis incapable mentir, alors ça pourrait très bien arriver ici. Promets-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Pour toute promesse, l'ingénieur hocha la tête. Tout aussi bouleversé l'un que l'autre, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent STARlabs. Il fallait trouver Barry, et vite. Il fallait neutraliser Wells avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, en particulier s'il décidait de tuer quelqu'un. Le reverse-Flash devait être arrêté. Alors peut-être, les démons que Barry traînait depuis l'enfance, et ceux que Cisco et Caitlin venaient juste d'acquérir seraient-ils neutralisés eux aussi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilàà, j'espère que ça vous à plu =) Moi j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, s'il vous plaît ^^**

**Et bonne journée !**


End file.
